Draco Malfoy's New Year's Resolution
by DellyDaaa
Summary: During the Slytherin house New Year's Eve party, Draco has a few too many and announces his New Year's resolution. Sure, he wasn't in his right mind when he said it, and he has no intentions of following through with it. But his friends won't let him off the hook that easily. And of course his resolution has something to do with one Harry Potter. DM/HP. Drarry. EighthYear. FLUFF.


**Hi! Okay, so this was inspired by a prompt I got from the Randomized Prompt Challenge on the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges forum. I picked a character (Draco Malfoy) and was given the dialogue prompt, "You will _. Or else." Don't ask me how I got all this from that, I'm not sure how it happened myself. But I think I like this story! I know I'm a little late for a New Year's story, but not too much so I hope! It was still on my mind when I started writing this, I guess. The rating is just to be on the safe side. I hope you enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter in any way, shape, or form. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

 _Draco Malfoy's New Year's Resolution_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Draco Malfoy did not do _sloppy drunk_. He was far too classy and sophisticated to let a few alcoholic beverages have any sort of negative effect on him. Therefore, he was entirely composed throughout the New Year's Eve party thrown in the Slytherin common room, for which a few seventh years had snuck in Firewhisky for the older students. Yes, Draco was perfectly poised as always.

"Blaise! Pansy!" Draco said more loudly than necessary, plopping down on the couch between his two fellow eighth year Slytherins. "My good friends!"

Blaise snorted. "Just gone to get another drink, I see. And you missed us that much? I'm touched, really."

Draco frowned into his recently refilled cup. "It feels like it's been a very long time."

"It's been two minutes, darling," Pansy sighed in both amusement and exasperation. "What is with you, Draco? You never let yourself get like this. And it's barely past eleven thirty."

Draco attempted to collect himself, but he couldn't seem to wipe the goofy grin off his face. "'m having fun! 's that so wrong?"

"Whatever you say," Pansy replied as she rolled her eyes. "I'm just disappointed I'm not on that level with you right now."

"Not me," Blaise said curtly. "I don't envy the nasty hangover he's bound to have tomorrow."

"Such a buzzkill, Blaise," Draco slurred. He downed the last of his latest drink before slumping back in his seat, his eyes falling shut.

"Don't you dare, Draco," Blaise snapped. "It's not even midnight yet."

"'m sleepy." Draco proved his point by letting out a long yawn. His head rested on Pansy's shoulder, and he sighed contentedly when she started combing her fingers through his platinum blond hair.

"I think this one's done," Pansy whispered to Blaise through a smirk. They both cackled lightly at their friend's expense.

"No laughing…" Draco murmured, cuddling even closer to Pansy.

"Jeez, I've never seen him like this before," Blaise said, now with a touch concern. "I'd love nothing more than to mock him for the rest of his life, I don't need to be worried instead."

Pansy was still stroking Draco's head as she replied, "Same here."

"HEY GUYS!"

The three friends (even Draco, as far gone as he was) turned their heads in the direction of the seventh year boy who had yelled for the whole room to hear. His name ways Darren something-or-other (Draco, Blaise and Pansy didn't associate much with anyone else at Hogwarts, even within their own house). They only knew him to be a beater on the Slytherin quidditch team. It was very obvious that this Darren was about as drunk as Draco was.

He stepped up onto a chair to make himself better seen, then almost immediately fell back off it. Everyone in the common room roared with laughter, but he didn't seem to lose steam. He got back on his feet and declared, "Let's hear some resolutions!"

There was more laughter, but no one seemed to want to make any sort of New Year's resolution out loud. So, Darren took it upon himself to go first.

"This year I will focus on nothing but quidditch, and get signed to a professional team! So it won't matter if a pass my N.E.W.T.s!"

Some heckled, others applauded. Darren received the desired result, however. Other's started joining in.

"This year I won't get in detention or lose Slytherin house any points!" a fifth year boy declared, to which his friend barked with laughter and said, " _Yeah right!_ "

"This year I will tell my crush how I feel about him!" a determined looking sixth year girl announced, to which there were many wolf whistles.

"This year I will get to all my classes on time!" a third year girl added timidly.

Before either Blaise or Pansy could realize what was happening (or prevent it from happening), Draco pushed himself off the couch, intending to make a resolution of his own.

"This year I, Draco Malfoy, will compliment Harry Potter once a day to make him fall in love with me!"

The room went deathly silent. Draco was swaying slightly where he stood with that silly smile on his face. Blaise and Pansy could only gape for a moment, until they came to their senses.

"OKAY!" Pansy exclaimed as she and Blaise stood up and each grabbed one of Draco's arms. "Bedtime, Draco." She sent a threatening glare to everyone else in the room, "Carry on you lot."

They all quickly went into forced conversations with their neighbors at Pansy's demand. She and Blaise, meanwhile, began dragging a protesting Draco to his dorm.

"Wha… where we goin? 's not midnight yet."

"You need to sleep," Pansy commanded.

"What'd I do?" Draco asked in confusion.

"You essentially proclaimed your love for the Chosen One, mate," Blaise said, not able to keep his smirk at bay. "I had my suspicions, but—"

"I didn't," Draco said groggily. "I said I'd make him love me. 's different."

"Draco, are you in love with Harry Potter?" Pansy asked bluntly.

A dreamy look came over Draco's face as he breathed out, " _Yeah…_ " It took him a few seconds to realize what he'd said, but he gasped when it hit him. "Oh, no…" His eyes widened, and he stood up more on his own strength. "Oh, no…" he repeated.

"Oh good, he's coming back to us, Pans." Blaise was clearly getting far too much enjoyment out of this. "Now we know why Draco doesn't usually get drunk."

"Shut it, Blaise," Draco tried to snap, but he was still very inebriated, so the words came out slurred.

They made it into the dorm, and Draco was laid onto his bed with the help of his two friends. Draco groaned and buried his face in his pillow. He didn't move as Blaise and Pansy sat down on Blaise's bed. The two watched their friend, concerned, but weren't sure if they should say anything.

Eventually, Draco lifted his head and said, "You guys can go back to the party. I'm fine."

Pansy obviously wanted to protest and insist they stay with him, but Blaise could tell his friend needed to be alone. He shut Pansy up with a sharp look, then nodded to Draco. The two stood up and made for the door. Just before they walked out, though, Draco had to ask one question.

"Was it that bad?" he muttered feebly. His head was spinning, and he still felt nowhere near sober. His friends looked back at him. "I mean… I could have been joking, right?"

Blaise and Pansy briefly glanced at each other out of the corners of their eyes. They silently agreed to answer with the truth. Pansy said softly, "You said it like… like you _want_ him to fall in love with you. Not like a joke."

Draco sighed defeatedly and nodded, letting them know they could leave. Once they did, he couldn't immediately fall asleep. He knew it was midnight, the beginning of the new year, when he heard the countdown and the cheers from the common room. After that, he finally closed his eyes and forced himself into sleep.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Draco awoke late that morning to find his dorm empty besides himself. A hangover potion sat on his bedside table, which he knew was Blaise's doing. He would forever be grateful, considering the pounding headache he had and the disgusting feeling in his stomach that could only mean he was at risk of becoming violently sick. They potion cured both feelings almost instantly and made it possible for him to get out of bed.

Unfortunately, the potion did not rid him of the memories from the previous night. He vividly recalled everything he'd done, everything he'd _said_. He could only hope that half the Slytherins had been too drunk to remember it, and the other half had enough sense to never mention it. But mostly, he was worried about the reactions he would get from Blaise and Pansy. He knew them well, so he knew they were likely to mock him endlessly for what he'd said.

He didn't entirely miss breakfast, thankfully. He tried to ignore all the blatant stares he received from his fellow Slytherins as he entered the Great Hall and took his seat at the table across from Blaise and Pansy.

"Thank you," he whispered sincerely to Blaise.

"If you mean for the hangover potion, then you're welcome. I didn't want you to be any more miserable than necessary. You know, considering what you have to do starting today." Blaise smirked evilly. "That resolution you made last night…"

"Shut it, Blaise," Draco growled. "We are not going to discuss that."

"We have to discuss it," Pansy said slyly. "I won't let you give up on your resolution so easily."

Draco gaped at his friends. "I was drunk when I said that. It didn't mean anything."

"Oh, Draco…" Blaise shook his head slowly and chuckled. "Draco, Draco, Draco…"

" _What_?" he spat. "Don't think I won't hex you both if you don't drop this."

Pansy tutted. "Is it so wrong for us, as your friends, to want you to be happy? We're only trying to help you."

Draco wanted to counter that with something, _anything_ , to put an end to this madness. But then, Pansy pouted. And really, Draco couldn't be mean to her when she looked like _that_. He sighed in resignation, letting her continue.

"Thank you," she said sweetly. Then her pout changed into an evil smirk to match Blaise's. "So, when is day one's compliment going to happen?"

"And what's the compliment going to be?" Blaise added eagerly.

"Very funny," Draco grumbled. "I know I made a total arse of myself last night. I've learned my lesson, alcohol is bad. There. Now can we move on?"

"Draco, you've been obsessed with Potter since you were eleven, and the war is over now." Pansy continued pleadingly, "Just go for it, will you?"

"I wasn't serious when I said that!" Draco exclaimed. "There's no way in hell I'm going to compliment Potter every day!"

"Sure you will," Blaise said simply. "Just start off small, say some nice stuff to him and go from there. It might be a little weird at first, but it won't be that bad. Besides, what's the worst that could happen?"

"What's the worst that could happen?" Draco repeated. His jaw clenched, and his hands formed into tight fists on the table. "What will happen is he will easily figure out what I'm trying to do, and then he will reject me. Possibly in a very public and humiliating way. In my opinion, that is pretty damn bad."

"Oh, come on, Draco. Have you met Potter?" Pansy scoffed. "He wouldn't do that to anyone, not even you, and especially not now. I'd say, worst case scenario, he gently lets you down. But at least then you'll know you tried."

Draco couldn't take any more of this nonsense. He stood up abruptly. "As truly _charming_ as this conversation has been, I have better things I could be doing with my time." He abandoned his barely touched meal and started heading out of the Great Hall.

Blaise and Pansy were not about to give up that easily though, so they stormed after him. Pansy forcibly stopped him just before he could disappear down the stairs that led to the dungeons.

"Draco." She had a death grip on his arm, her fingernails digging into his skin as she hissed in his ear. "I will not let you go back on your word. I don't care if you weren't in your right mind when you said it, you can't deny it meant something. You will compliment Potter. Or else."

Draco couldn't help it, he laughed in her face. "Or else what?"

Pansy glanced over his shoulder and a wicked grin formed on her face. She then shouted out, "Hey Potter! Could you come here for a second?"

Draco spun around. Sure enough, Harry Potter was exiting the Great Hall alone. He looked befuddled as he eyed the three Slytherins suspiciously. After a moment though, he decided to go over to them. As Potter walked, Draco looked to Blaise, silently begging him for help. But Blaise was just as traitorous as Pansy, since he did nothing to save Draco. He simply shook his head and snorted in laughter.

When Potter arrived, standing only a few feet away from Draco and his friends, Draco's breath hitched. He knew he was gawking like an idiot, but he couldn't help it.

Whenever Draco had the pleasure of being this close to Potter, the first thing he would notice were those big, bright green eyes. Potter's eyes were gorgeous, even though they were partially hidden behind bulky glasses. Draco would next focus his attention on Potter's hair. His thick mess of dark locks looked perpetual windswept and naturally sexy. Oh, how Draco longed to run his hands through that hair, preferably while kissing Potter's perfect mouth. With that thought, Draco would then stare at Potter's lips. They were a light pink in color, the bottom one slightly fuller than the top. Draco often dreamed about those lips, about how they would feel pressed against his own.

Finally, Draco would sweep his eyes over Potter's form, admiring him from head to toe. He was only an inch or two shorter than Draco, but it made a difference, and he had filled out very nicely since his too skinny pre-pubescent days. His arms and torso had some muscle definition to them, but not too much so, just the perfect amount for Draco's taste.

Basically, Potter was extraordinarily hot.

Draco was forced to stop ogling Potter when he heard the Gryffindor speak. "Hi, Parkinson. What's up?"

Pansy, the little bitch, said amiably, "Oh, nothing much. Draco just had something he wanted to say to you."

Draco could have vomited. Potter's stunning emerald eyes turned to him, studying him with polite interest. Draco didn't know what to do. He didn't know what to say. He didn't trust his mouth anymore, not after what it had said last night (although, to be fair, he had been drunk at that time). All eyes were on him, expectantly waiting for him to speak.

"I… I…" Draco was floundering. He couldn't look directly at Potter, instead he kept his eyes on Potter's left shoulder. Finally, he said the first thing that came to mind. "N-Nice sweater, Potter."

Draco shut his eyes tightly, not wanting to see Potter's reaction. _Nice sweater, Potter_. What the bloody hell was wrong with him? Of all the things he could have said, he'd went with _that_?

Draco didn't need to see either of his friends' faces to know that they both found this hysterical. He just prayed Potter wouldn't pick up on their amusement and think he was making fun of him. Sure, he didn't want to openly hit on Potter, but he didn't want it to seem like he was insulting Potter either, because he wasn't. In fact, Potter's sweater looked _good_ on him. He looked comfortable in it, but it was just tight enough to show how fit Potter was.

"Thanks, Malfoy."

Draco chanced a peek at Potter upon hearing those words. Potter was rubbing the back of his neck with one hand, while the other rested in the pocket of his jeans. He looked embarrassed, but not as if he had taken Draco's comment the wrong way. Draco stared at Potter in shock, having expected some sort of verbal explosion from him.

Potter continued casually, "Mrs. Weasley made it for me. She makes me one every year. They're really warm and…" He trailed off with a shrug. Draco could think of nothing to say, so he remained silent. When Draco failed to reply, Potter asked, "Er… is that all, Malfoy?"

Draco was still at a loss for words. Luckily, Blaise finally came to his aide. "Yes, Potter. I believe that was all Draco needed to tell you for now." Draco glared at him for his exaggerated use of the words _for now_.

"All right then." Potter gave them an awkward little wave before continuing on his way.

Once he was out of earshot, Blaise and Pansy broke into fits of laughter.

"I swear I'm going to kill you both," Draco growled. "Nothing about that was funny."

"' _Nice sweater, Potter,'_ " Blaise mocked. "Oh, that was brilliant, I'm so glad I got to witness that!"

Pansy tried to contain herself, but she didn't quite manage it. "Oh, Draco. I'm sorry. But you've got it _bad_ for him! You should've seen your _face_!"

"Shut up," Draco hissed.

The three of them headed down to the dungeons, still having a few days left of the holidays to enjoy. Once they reached their common room, they claimed the best couch closest to the fire.

"Okay, so obviously we need a better plan for next time," Pansy declared.

Blaise nodded, but Draco was confused. "A plan for what?"

Pansy scoffed. "For tomorrow's compliment of course! I was thinking…"

Draco groaned, but let Pansy carry on. His friends were the worst.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

The next day, Draco had a much more concrete plan for what he should say to Potter. (Well, really, Pansy had _given_ him a plan.) That didn't mean he was any less mortified to follow through with it. Oh no, he was still having a hard time believing he'd signed himself up for this. But with both of his friends pestering him into doing it, well, he had no choice.

Pansy's approach was simple. Don't start out with compliments about his appearance. That would come later. Too many comments about his attractiveness might have Potter thinking that Draco was only interested in him for a quick shag, which wasn't the case at all. Instead, Draco would begin by saying things that showed he was completely over their old rivalry and felt no animosity towards Potter anymore. Draco needed to make Potter see that he respected him, but also really liked him.

It was easier than Draco had expected. Once he sat down to compile a list of all the things he liked about Potter, he found he could come up with more than enough to keep this going long enough for Potter to realize his intentions.

It was hard to believe that less than a year ago everything had changed so drastically for Draco, especially where Potter was concerned. Potter had saved his life, yes. But more than that, Draco had come to realize that everything he'd ever thought about Potter couldn't have been more wrong.

Potter wasn't conceited or arrogant, he was modest and humble. He didn't do what he did for the attention, he was just insanely courageous and unnecessarily selfless by nature. How had Draco been so stupid as to think Potter _liked_ everything life had thrown at him? And yet, despite everything Potter had done, he was just trying to be like any other eighteen-year-old wizard. Draco saw all these things about him now, and he had fallen in love with _Harry_ , not The Boy Who Lived or the Chosen One or The Savoir.

So, he set out to prove it, regardless of how much he could end up being embarrassed in the end.

"Potter," Draco greeted smoothly as he stepped next to the table in the library where Potter was sitting. Draco had been pretending to study at a nearby table, and had gotten up under the pretense of needing another book. Really, though, he had finished all his holiday homework days ago. He was here solely for Potter. This time, he felt much more confident in what he was going to say.

"Oh. Hey, Malfoy," Potter looked up at him with wide eyes, clearly confused, but apparently not bothered by Draco's presence.

"What are you working on?" Draco asked.

"Er… Defense Against the Dark Arts essay." Potter smiled sheepishly. "I know, I left it kind of late."

 _Perfect_ , Draco thought, _an opening_.

"Well, you're very good at Defense, the best in our year. I'm sure you'll get it done no problem and get an O."

Potter blinked slowly three times and his cheeks turned faintly pink. "Thanks Malfoy."

Draco nodded once, deciding not to push too much too soon. "I'll see you later, Potter."

As he walked away, he heard Potter mutter behind him, "Yeah… later…"

Draco grabbed a random book off one of the shelves before returning to his table. He didn't miss Potter's occasional glances in his direction during the rest of his time in the library.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

As classes resumed, Draco continued to make a point of finding Potter every day to compliment him. Draco was loving the reactions he would get from Potter. His cheeks would turn pink, his lips would quirk slightly upwards at the corners in an unmistakable smile, and he would mutter a pleased, "Thanks Malfoy," every time. Despite this mission being the result of a drunken pronouncement, and despite his initial fears, this was turning out to be quite fun.

When Potter made a joke to his friends in the corridors as Draco happened to be walking by, Draco genuinely chuckled and said, "You're very funny, Potter." Potter reacted as he usually did upon hearing Draco's comments, and Weasley looked at Draco like he had two heads.

Draco overheard Potter defending Granger to some classmates at the end of Potions class, and he took it to his advantage. "You really are a loyal friend, Potter," he said before walking out of the room.

A second year Ravenclaw was stupid enough to go up to Potter and ask him about the war and his defeat of the Dark Lord. Draco could tell Potter was annoyed, but he politely told her he would rather not talk about it. Draco witnessed this conversation and when Potter turned his back on the girl to find Draco standing there, Draco said, "You're so effortlessly kind to everyone you encounter, Potter." Potter _really_ blushed at that one.

So, after a little over a week of saying such simple things, Draco decided it was time to turn it up a notch.

It was complete luck that Draco was making his way to the Great Hall early for dinner on Sunday evening without his friends. No one was in the entrance hall as he crossed it, until Potter walked into the castle with his broom held in hand.

Draco was thrilled when Potter was the first to speak. "Hey, Malfoy."

"Hello," Draco greeted him back. "I'm surprised you'd want to fly in such frigid weather."

Potter shrugged. "It's not so bad. I miss quidditch, so I fly whenever I can. Don't you miss it?"

Draco nodded slowly. "I suppose I do. But I was never the quidditch player you are, Harry. You're an excellent seeker."

Potter openly gaped at that. Draco smiled, pleased that his words had the desired effect. He knew this particular compliment would hit Potter hard, considering how their quidditch rivalry had exacerbated their hatred for each other in the past. Not to mention he had put a lot of emphasis on Potter's first name. Draco had never called him _Harry_ before, and he knew Potter would pick up on that.

"What?" Draco asked innocently after a long moment in which Potter failed to respond.

"I… Er…" Potter stuttered, trying to find an appropriate answer. "I guess that's just the last thing I'd ever expect you to say to me."

Draco wanted to laugh, but he refrained. "Well, it's the truth."

"I…" Potter paused. Then he said, "Thanks Draco."

Potter sounded uncomfortable saying Draco's given name, but that was understandable. Draco appreciated the effort all the same.

"Should you be putting that up in your dorm before dinner?" Draco said after another moment of silence.

"Right." Potter glanced at his broom before turning those bright eyes back to Draco. "I'll talk to you later."

Potter's last statement came out sounding like a question. So, Draco nodded and said, "Yes, you will."

With that, Draco continued towards the Great Hall, leaving Potter standing still for a few seconds. Draco surreptitiously watched as Potter eventually shook his head sharply, apparently coming out of whatever thoughts he'd been lost in, and began slowly making his way up the main staircase. Draco couldn't help but feel thrilled by how well this was turning out.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Okay, I think it's time to initiate phase two, Draco," Pansy said in a hushed tone as they made their way up to breakfast a little more than two weeks after the beginning of the new year.

"Phase two?" Blaise inquired.

"Yes," Pansy nodded. "Draco's done enough of the basic compliments already, I think he can start complimenting Potter's looks."

Draco swallowed hard. He was feeling quite uneasy about starting phase two. It was one thing to be nice to Potter out of nowhere, but he felt that by commenting on Potter's looks, his motives would be made more than clear. Which was frightening to him.

Things with Potter were… different now. Every time they saw each other, Potter would greet Draco, whether it be with a verbal statement or a with simple smile or wave. Sometimes, they would even have full conversations, usually about insignificant things like classes and quidditch, but conversations nonetheless. Draco still complimented Potter every day, which so far Potter didn't seem to mind. It was going so well, and Draco didn't want to mess it up. He feared their tentative friendship would cease to be once he expressed to Potter that he was physically attracted to him.

"How do I make that transition, though?" Draco muttered, making sure they wouldn't be overheard.

"Just start small," Pansy suggested. "Tell him his hair looks good today or something."

Blaise snorted, "Potter's hair never looks good."

At the same time, Draco said, "But his hair always looks good."

Draco glared when his friends burst out laughing.

"All right," Pansy said once she'd calmed down. "Then tell him you think his hair always looks good."

"I can't say that! I'll sound like a creep!"

"Draco, you have to say _something_ ," Pansy insisted.

"Fine," he grumbled. "I suppose I have to at some point, don't I?"

"Yes," his two friends said in unison.

Draco knew he wanted to do this away from the prying eyes of his friends, and Potter's friends. So, he waited for an opportunity. Finally, it came when Potter stood up after dinner, leaving the Great Hall without Weasley or Granger. Draco too stood up. Blaise and Pansy didn't question or follow him since they knew exactly what he was going to do.

He raced as gracefully as he could to the exit, since Potter was almost gone already. He ran out into the entrance hall to find Potter near the bottom of the staircase.

"Hey!" he called out, trying not to breathe too harshly from his running. It would make it too obvious that he had intentionally gone after Potter.

Potter turned around and smiled upon seeing Draco. "Hey yourself."

Draco calmly made his way over to Potter, who backtracked to meet him halfway. Now that he was here, Draco wasn't sure what to say. He looked at Potter, and his mind supplied him with about a million compliments he could make because, well, Potter was very good looking.

Potter now stood closer to him than he ever had before. Draco realized this when he caught a whiff of Potter's scent for the first time. It was intoxicating.

Draco subconsciously leaned in a little and inhaled deeply through his nose. "You smell really good."

If Draco hadn't been so horrified from letting that statement slip out, he would have realized that Potter appeared pleasantly surprised by it. His cheeks were red, his eyebrows were raised, and it looked as if his lips were fighting the urge to smile. Draco didn't notice any of these things, however. He was too busy wishing he could fall through the floor, never to be seen again.

Potter sputtered, "Er… t-thanks. That's good to know I guess."

Draco couldn't bring himself to open his mouth to answer, for fear of saying something else utterly moronic. So, he responded with a smile, hoping it didn't look too much like a grimace.

"Listen—"

"I have to go," Draco interrupted, not sure he wanted to hear whatever it was Potter had to say.

"Okay," Potter murmured. "See you later." He turned back around and disappeared up the stairs.

Draco let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. Well _that_ was just awful.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

It took a lot of convincing from Blaise and Pansy after that, but Draco continued complimenting Potter every day without fail, now throwing in flattering comments about his appearance too. It was nearing February and Draco couldn't believe he'd been doing this for almost a month. He was starting to wonder why he was even bothering, since this wasn't likely to amount to anything good. Yet, he continued at his friends' insistence.

On the last Saturday in January, Potter sought him out.

"I need to talk to you."

Draco gulped when he heard Potter's familiar voice from behind him. Draco had been making his way down a corridor in the dungeons towards the Slytherin common room after breakfast. He had already decided that his next compliment would be about Potter's lips. A bold move, yes, but he was getting desperate. Surely that would make his intentions more than clear. As a result, Potter would reject him, and then Draco could try to move on. He had been planning on doing it later in the day though. But now, Potter had come to find him, and his tone made Draco nervous.

He cautiously turned to face Potter. "What about?"

"Why are you doing this?" Potter blurted out.

Draco tried to remain impassive. "Why am I walking along this corridor? Because it leads to the Slytherin—"

"Cut the crap, you know what I mean." Potter started pacing in front of Draco in apparent frustration. "What's with all the things you've been saying to me lately?"

"What things?"

Potter stopped his pacing to give Draco an exasperated look. "You've been saying… nice things about me. I want to know why."

"You have a problem with people saying nice things about you?" Draco asked incredulously. He decided not to deny it, figuring he might as well get the inevitable confrontation over with. It was clear Potter had caught on to what he was doing and wasn't happy about it.

"Well no, but—"

"Did it every occur to you that I say those things because that's what I truly think of you?"

"Well, yes, _but_ —"

"Is it so hard to believe that I'd want to be kind to you? Do you really think I'm just saying those things as part of some evil plot? Is that all I'm good for?"

"Draco, that's not what I meant." Potter sighed. "It just came as a surprise. It's great, really, having you say all those things. Because hearing them from you, I know they're sincere."

Draco paused. "What do you mean?"

Potter's eyes locked onto Draco's. Neither broke the intense eye contact as Potter spoke in a deep, clear voice that had Draco clinging to his every word.

"I mean people are always telling me how great I am for everything I've done. But it's so much better hearing compliments from you, because I know you wouldn't say those things unless you meant them. You hated me for so long, so you don't see me like everyone else does. None of the things you've said had anything to do with me being the _Savior_ , or whatever else I'm called these days. The things you've been saying, they're more… personal. More meaningful."

Draco couldn't help feeling hopeful. Had he succeeded in his plan? It sounded like Potter was interpreting what Draco was doing exactly as he had intended him to.

"I can tell you mean everything you say," Potter continued. "I knew right away you were serious, that it wasn't a joke. I appreciate it because every one of your comments was about my personality." He took a miniscule step closer to Draco as a small smile came to his face. "But then you said I smell good."

Draco felt his face heat up. He'd been horrified enough when he'd made that particular statement, he didn't need Potter bringing it up now. "So?" he said meekly.

" _So_ ," Potter said as he took another step towards him. "Your comments changed after that. You complimented my hair, my eyes, my smile, and my bloody hands." He snorted softly. "You said my hands look strong, do you remember?"

"Unfortunately," Draco mumbled. He'd rather not be reminded of that particular comment either.

Potter took one more step, now standing so close that Draco could smell his delicious scent again. "Don't worry, I didn't mind it. In fact, I liked it just as much as I liked your initial compliments." His shy smile slowly grew wider and wider until he was beaming beautifully. "Call me crazy, but I think there's something going on here."

Draco licked his lips while staring at Potter's. Merlin, how he wanted to lean forward and close the distance between their mouths. But he couldn't bring himself to do it. He still wasn't sure how Potter felt, and he didn't want to do anything to scare Potter off.

But then, Potter slowly raised his hand and placed it on the spot where Draco's neck met his shoulder.

"You know, Draco, you're such a strong person, after everything you've been through. You're smart. Brilliant in fact, especially at potions. You're snarky and sarcastic, but in a funny way that I really like. I know how brave you are. It must have taken a lot for you not to identify me when I was brought to the manor. You're proud and confident, and you have every right to be. And, if I may say so, I think you're bloody gorgeous."

Every word from Potter made Draco's heart beat more wildly. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Potter sounded sincere, like he really thought these things about Draco. Draco was having a hard time wrapping his head around all this, and he struggled to come up with a response.

Potter's hand on Draco's shoulder moved to Draco's nape. He gently curled his fingers around the hair there as he whispered, "Just tell me if I'm assuming wrong. Say the word and I'll stop."

Draco cleared his throat. Despite that, his voice sounded raspy when he said, "Your lips, Harry… they look incredibly soft and—"

Draco didn't get a chance to finish his latest compliment because suddenly Potter was kissing him. And his lips _were_ incredibly soft. Potter kiss was firm and demanding, yet tender and sweet. It was better than Draco had ever imagined it would be. Potter's mouth was warm and inviting, and Draco's knees went week just from their simple kissing. Then, Potter pushed his tongue between Draco's lips and, _oh_ , was it wonderful when that hot tongue slid smoothly into his mouth. Draco had never thought anything could feel so good as this.

Someone cleared their throat and Draco nearly jumped. Potter, sadly, hastened to step back and he and Draco turned to find Blaise and Pansy coming down the corridor, watching them with smug expressions on their faces. Potter raked a hand through his hair, looking slightly uncomfortable. Draco was just annoyed that his friends had interrupted that phenomenal kiss.

"I see you've achieved your New Year's resolution, Draco," Blaise said with a grin.

"I told you it would be worth it!" Pansy exclaimed gleefully.

Potter's face showed confusion as he glanced sideways at Draco. "New Year's resolution?"

Draco knew he was now more flushed than he'd ever been in his life. "I'll explain later," he muttered to Potter. He turned back to his friends and glowered. "Now, if you two don't mind, Harry and I were in the middle of something."

"Oh, get a room. The corridors are not an appropriate place for snogging," Pansy said.

"She has a point, you know," Potter whispered in his ear.

Draco sighed. "Fine. Come along then." He grabbed Potter by the hand and began dragging him down the corridor past Blaise and Pansy.

"Have fun you two," Blaise called after them. Draco flipped him off.

"Where are we going?" Potter asked.

"Away from them."

"You still need to tell me about this resolution of yours, especially if it involved me."

"I will, I promise. But first I want to snog you some more."

"I'm totally okay with that," Potter said through a laugh. He squeezed Draco's hand and let himself be pulled down the corridor, on their way to finding a more suitable location where they could pick up where they'd left off.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

 **Thanks for reading! If you liked it, you know what to do (pretty please?).**


End file.
